Too much sugar for you
by opitiopi
Summary: Kuroko hanya ingin menikmati lollipop dan Akashi menjadi tidak nyaman karenanya.


**Title:** Too much sugar for you  
 **Pairing:** AkaKuro  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Typo(s), OOC, eyd abal, Pwp, sex scene, dll.  
 **A/N:** i do not own anything exept this fic

.

Makanan yang manis-manis itu memang enak tapi kalau terlalu banyak mengonsumsinya bisa berbahaya bagi tubuh, dan Akashi sangat setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut. Saat ini Akashi dan Kuroko tengah menikmati sore mereka. Tak ada huru-hara saat manik masing-masing terfokus pada deretan kata di novel, punggung bersandar pada lengan sofa dengan nyaman, hanya suara detikan jam yang mengisi keheningan mereka.

Akashi menurunkan novelnya saat suara kerutan plastik mengganggu pendengaran. Manik mata terarah pada pria di depan, jemari ramping membuka pembungkus lolipop tanpa peduli pada pacar yang menghakimi dengan pandangannya.

"Tetsuya,"

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko menyahut dengan batang lolipop di antara bibirnya. Plastik pembungkus disisipkan di antara bantalan sofa.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu banyak memakan permen ataupun yang manis-manis?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Satu tangan meraih novel yang bersandar pada perut dan membacanya kembali, mengabaikan pandangan menyebalkan dari pacar sendiri. Sikap berontak yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja ku izinkan. Seterusnya tidak boleh lagi." Dia kembali fokus pada novelnya, membaca dengan rajin dan tenang sampai dia mengernyit ketika mendengar suara basah dari seberang. Manik merah sedikit mengintip dari balik novel, melihat bagaimana permen bulat berbatang itu dijilat dalam gerakan memutar, bagaimana gula itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya hingga secara tidak sengaja gula itu sedikit mengotori sudut bibirnya. Akashi menatap dan secara tidak nyaman makin merosot pada sandarannya. Pikirannya melayang, apa yang bisa dilakukan kudua belah bibir itu pada hal-hal yang lain selain menghisap lolipop? Dia meneguk salivanya, dan Tetsuya yang menyadari pebuatan Akashi hanya menikmati permennya, perlahan-lahan menyeret permen itu pada bibirnya seperti cumbuan.

"Kau mau Seijuurou-kun?" Akashi segera menaikkan novelnya, menyembunyikan pandangannya lagi saat Kuroko masih mengulum permennya, "Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Tidak –tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh."

Kuroko bersenandung saat meletakkan novelnya lalu berputar mendekati meja laci di belakangnya, "Kalau mau, aku masih punya banyak. " dia menarik laci lalu meraup berbagai permen dan coklat, "Kemarin Murasakibara-kun dan Himuro-kun memberikanku saat membeli _cup cake_ di toko mereka–sebenarnya sih Himuro-kun saja, tapi dia bilang ini dari mereka berdua." Kuroko meletakkannya di antara mereka berdua, mulutnya masih mengulum lolipop saat dia kembali membaca novelnya.

"Bagaimana dengan es krim di kulkas?"

"Oh, aku membelinya saat perjalanan pulang kemarin." Kuroko menurunkan sedikit novelnya, kedua mata menyipit pada Akashi, "Kau tidak boleh membuangnya."

Akashi memutar mata dan menggelengkan kepala. Dia berusaha keras kembali fokus membaca novelnya yang berakhir di halaman yang sama, badannya sedikit bergetar saat telinga menangkap suara yang sama, dan akhirnya kedua mata yang nakal memutuskan untuk mengintip lagi, Akashi termangu. Kuroko mendorong permen berwarna merah-putih bermotif zebra lebih jauh ke dalam mulut, lalu menariknya keluar, pipinya mencekung saat dia menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Dia meneguk salivanya saat gula yang meleleh bercampur saliva itu mulai melapisi kedua belah bibir Kuroko. Pipi Akashi terasa panas dan dia makin merasa risih saat selangkangannya mulai menunjukkan respon. Kedua kaki ditarik demi menyembunyikan tonjolannya.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Butuh beberapa jenak untuk menyadari pernyataan Kuroko. Akashi meneguk saliva yang terasa lengket di kerongkongannya, "Aku sudah bi-bilang kan?" rasanya dia ingin menghajar diri saat mendengar suaranya bergetar.

"Baiklah,"

Suara basah berbaur dengan deru nafas Kuroko menjadi simfoni yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Akashi. Getaran pada setiap nafasnya _sama_ seperti saat Kuroko menghisap _nya_ , suara memberat satu oktaf, dan gerakan nakal mulutnya membuat Akashi berpikir bagaimana bisa memakan sebuah permen bisa membuatnya _terangsang_.

"Seijuurou-kun, tolong berhenti melihatku seperti itu," lolipop itu keluar dengan bunyi 'pop' yang cukup keras, setengah termakan. "Kalau ingin, Seijuurou-kun tinggal mengambilnya sendiri."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _sungguh_."

Kuroko mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali mengemut lolipop, "Ya, sudah kalau tidak mau. Sayang sekali kalau kau tidak ingin, karena _ini_ terasa sangat enak." Dia mengusap sisa gula yang ada di sudut bibir, "Aku harap kau tidak _menyesal_ Seijuurou-kun, karena ini _rasanya sangat enak_." Lidah menyapu pada belah atas bibir dengan desahan yang perlahan timbul, Akashi termangu, "Rasanya sangat _manis_ , _hhmmm_." Akashi membeku saat Kuroko menggigit belah bawah bibir dengan gemas, lalu mendesah dengan jari tengah mendorong lolipopnya lebih dalam.

" _Enaknya, hmmm..._ "

Jari kaki Akashi terkepal, dia tidak tahan ketika benang saliva terbentuk hanya karena mengeluarkan lolipopnya sesaat, dia tidak _bisa_ menahan saat Kuroko mengulum lolipopnya kembali dengan desahan berat dan suara hisapan makin membesar setiap detiknya. Buku novelnya sudah lama terabaikan saat mata melekat pada sosok nakal yang sedang _menikmati_ permennya.

"Tidak seperti yang lainnya, permen ini sangat enak, mudah _meleleh_ , _hhmmmm..._ " bibir Kuroko berada di sekitar sisi lolipop dan penis Akashi berdenyut tak nyaman pada desahan basah serta gerakkan dari bibir cerry tersebut, "Sayang sekali Seijuurou-kun tidak _menginginkannya_ , karena jika aku jadi kau aku akan segera _menikmatinya_. _Coz_ _it feels so fucking good._ " Kuroko menutup mata seraya menarik batang plastik yang terlepas, permen itu makin terlecehkan dan Akashi tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia segera menerkam tubuh Kuroko dan melahap bibir lengket itu dengan rakusnya, merasapi rasa apel bercampur susu yang masih tertempel. Desahan demi desahan dari Kuroko tertelan begitu saja saat lidah Akashi berhasil masuk, rasa manis terasa lebih kuat saat dia berhasil menghisap salivanya, lidah mengayun di belakang giginya, kedua tangannya makin terbenam pada surai biru Kuroko. Di sisi lain, kedua tangan Kuroko mencengkam pundak Akashi untuk makin mendekat, mulutnya makin terbuka lebar agar Akashi bisa melakukan hal sesukanya dan menghiasi ruangan sunyi dengan desahan serta erangan saat lidah Akashi melecehkan mulutnya.

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko terengah saat menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Keduanya berlomba meraup oksigen dan mengatur nafas yang tak tetap, bibir sedikit bengkak dan warna manik menggelap karena nafsu, butuh beberapa jenak sampai Akashi membuka mulut:

" _Fuck_. Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja kan?"

"Aku hanya memakan permenku dengan damai," jempol Kuroko menyapu sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya, "kau saja yang mesum, Seijuurou-kun." Lalu lidahnya membersihkan saliva yang berada di jempol. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Akashi menyadari Kuroko menyeringai dari sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Tetsuya." Akashi mendekat, menjilat bibir itu tanpa memutuskan pandangan. "Aku juga ingin mencoba _sesuatu_ yang _manis-manis_." Tangan Akashi meraih kumpulan permen di dekat bokong Kuroko, membuka satu dan memasukkannya dalam mulut, "Aku ingin kita merasakannya _bersama_."

Lalu kedua mulut kembali bertabrakan dalam gerakan tanpa perhitungan, lidah merebutkan benda bulat berwarna jingga, masing-masing ingin memegang kendali, saliva mereka bercampur dengan lelehan permen. Akashi memejamkan matanya, lidahnya meresapi rasa lemon bercampur sedikit apel sisa permen sebelumnya–kombinasi yang aneh tapi dia benar-benar menyukainya.

Kedua tangannya bersandar pada pundak Kuroko, merasakan getaran kecil di sekitarnya, dia menyeringai bertepatan dengan permen yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko. Pria itu mengerang, mencoba mendorong kembali permen itu kembali pada Akashi yang sayangnya harus berakhir menelan saliva mereka berdua. Dia menepuk dada Akashi sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Masih _mau lagi_?" nafas Akashi menabrak pipi Kuroko yang memerah. Pria tersebut kalah dalam perang mulut dan terpaksa menelan permen yang sudah mengecil. Mulutnya terasa lengket.

"Ya, _aku mau_."

Akashi mengambil tiga coklat dan meletakkan di atas perut Kuroko setelah membiarkan sisanya jatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya mendekat pada tonjolan di antara selangkangan Kuroko, menggodanya mengguanakan mulut tanpa harus melepaskan celana. Erangan frustasi muncul dari Kuroko saat dia dengan sengaja membasahi celananya, menodai celananya dengan noda jingga tipis, dan Akashi menunjukkan ekspresi puas saat mengerjakannya. Kuroko mengigit bibir, mencoba menahan desahan saat penisnya basah dan secara tidak langsung dimanjakan, kain basah dan pijatan pada penis setengah tegangnya membuatnya terganggu dan frustasi. Tangannya makin terbenam pada helaian rambut Akashi dan dia berharap pacarnya berhenti bercanda dan segera menghisap penisnya sekarang.

"Sei-Seijuurou-kun..."

Akashi segera berhenti saat mendengar Kuroko. dia mendongak lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kuroko, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ber-berhenti... bercanda, _kumohon_..." Kuroko berkata, suara halus di tengah nafas pendeknya. Jemarinya menyisir rambut merah Akashi dalam gerakan lembut. Akashi menyeringai.

"Tidak secepat itu Tetsuya. Pertama, kau harus memanjakanku terlebih dahulu." Akashi segera membuka coklat tadi dan memasukkannya sekaligus ke dalam mulut. Dia mengemutnya perlahan sementara tangan sibuk melepaskan semua celana Kuroko, melebarkan kakinya dan mengelus anus yang masih ketat sekilas menggunakan jari telunjuknya, dia berdecak lalu membuka mulutnya dan mendorong satu per satu coklat ke dalam. Kuroko hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, coklat setengah meleleh masuk saat anusnya kering dan belum diberikan penetrasi. Rasanya perih, terlebih saat jari telunjuk Akashi mendorong coklat itu jauh lebih dalam.

"Seijuurou-kun, sa-sakit... "

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, ini baru awal..."

Coklat bersentuhan langsung dengan dinding rektumnya, rasanya aneh terlebih saat jari Akashi mengaduk-ngaduk di dalam. Dadanya terbusung, nafasnya tersentak dan dia mengutuk Akashi saat jari telunjuknya mengelus dinding rektumnya, bokong dan anusnya menjadi tegang, kedua lututnya bergetar–tidak tahan saat Akashi mengejek anusnya.

"Kau harus menahannya Tetsuya, aku tidak ingin kau datang terlalu cepat." Jari perlahan keluar dari anusnya. Beberapa tetes coklat mengalir keluar dan melumuri jari telunjuknya, "Hmm, sepertinya coklat ini terlalu manis." Dia menjilat coklat pada jari tanpa menelannya, lalu kepalanya mendekat pada penis Kuroko yang berdenyut, dia mulumuri kepalanya.

"Dasar," Kuroko menarik punggungnya dari sofa lalu mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga bokongnya jatuh terduduk, "aku akan membalasmu, tunggu saja."

Kedua pasang manik biru terarah pada selangkangan Akashi, tonjolan pada selangkangan yang jelas membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum. Telapak tangan Kuroko mengelusnya dan dihadiahkan desahan kecil, dengan cekatan dan dorongan yang kuat dia segera membuka kancing celana dan menarik penisnya yang masih setengah tegang. Ini dia lakukan demi memainkan penis Akashi, menjilatnya, merasakan lidahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit kenyal berurat itu.

"Ada yang tidak sabar rupanya," Seringai terpatri jelas dari sudut bibir Akashi. Satu tangannya menepuk kepala Kuroko sembari menyisir beberapa helai rambutnya, seperti mengelus binatang peliharaan.

"Ja-jangan banyak bi-bicara," jempol Kuroko mengelus frenulum Akashi sembari menatap manik merahnya, dia tersenyum saat tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, "setelah ini kau ak-akan memuaskanku,"

Dia mengelus telapak tangannya pada tepi selangkangan Akashi pada saat lidah menggoda kepala penisnya, menjilat kepala yang berbentuk segitiga itu lalu menghisapnya masuk ke dalam mulut, kepala bergerak maju-mundur dengan lidah menjilat sisi atas dan bawah bergantian, pipinya mencekung, dan suara dari hisapan serta goa lembab nan hangat itu membuat Akashi gila. Kedua tangan Akashi berpindah pada bagian belakang kepala Kuroko, membatunya untuk menjamah bagian terdalam penisnya tanpa peduli jika hidung sang pacar menabrak rambut kemaluannya.

"Hmmmm..." Kuroko bersenandung dan Akashi bisa merasakan getarannya pada ereksinya sampai tulangnya. Akashi menahan kepala Kuroko saat lidahnya menjilat bagaian bawah kepalanya, karena dia ingin merasakan sensasi geli _bercampur nikmat_ itu lebih lama–terlebih lagi saat dia menjilat cairan _pre-cum_ nya yang baru saja keluar.

"Benar Tetsuya, terus jilat bagian yang di sana,"

Perkataan Akashi tidak memecahkan konsentrasi Kuroko, dalam pikirannya dia hanya ingin merasakan penisnya dalam mulut, sentuhan yang nyata pada benda _tegang-berat-berurat_ tersebut, mendengar desahan tertahan yang sudah lama tak mengisi telinganya, dan bagaimana benda itu akan mengisi anusnya _nanti_. Akashi mengerang, dia melepaskan kepala Kuroko saat orang tersebut menggigit pelan titik yang paling disukainya,

" _Fuck_! Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dasar," kepalanya menjauh, manik matanya menggelap, "aku sedang menikmati juniormu. Jangan cerewet."

Akashi bungkam. Kuroko tidak lagi menjilat penisnya, telapak tangan serta jemarinya hanya memompanya, kedua maniknya terarah pada kepala penis yang memerah, testisnya mengembung, dan cairan pre-cum yang terus menetes dan menjadi pelumas tangannya. Kuroko tersenyum, sepasang maniknya berpindah pada ekspresi wajah Akashi; mata yang berkerut saat terpejam, nafasnya yang memburu, surai pelipisnya yang mulai lepek, dan bagaimana kepalanya makin mendongak di setiap tarikan nafas.

"Gunakan mulutmu kembali Tetsuya, aku sudah..."

"Kalau itu maumu, _Seijuurou-kun_..." dia melepaskan pegangannya, dengan santai dia mengambil satu bungkus permen dan mengemutnya, butuh beberapa jenak lalu dia kembali mengisap penis Akashi. Permen itu berada di tengah lidahnya, menyentuh titik yang seharusnya dilakukan lidahnya, dan membuat kejantanan itu terasa lengket serta makin nikmat saat rasa manis menguasai lidahnya.

Kuroko mengisap lebih dalam, mengantar kepala penisnya pada pangkal tenggorokannya, menggodanya dengan getaran-getaran saat dia tahu Akashi sudah sangat _dekat,_ lalu secara insting mengeluarkan setengan penisnya tepat sebelum Akashi klimaks. Dia tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Akashi saat melihat pergantian ekspresi yang cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi bertanya saat Kuroko menelan setiap cairan spermanya, mulutnya menghisap kejantanannya sampai yakin tidak ada yang tersisa. Kuroko memberikan jilatan terakhir pada Kepala penisnya yang masih memerah, tersenyum lucu yang mencurigakan, lalu mencium bibir Akashi yang setengah terbuka. Dalam ciuman itu dia mendorong masuk _permen-saliva-sperma_ yang masih tersisa.

"Sperma itu rasanya aneh dan tidak enak, itulah mengapa aku menambahkan permen." Kuroko menjilat sudut bibir Akashi saat si empunya memejamkan setengah matanya saat meresapi kombinasi yang tak biasa di dalam mulut. Rasa manis pada permen yang masih setengah tersisa, pahit-asin pada cairannya, dan atau mungkin itu saliva Kuroko. Tanpa terduga dia menginginkan lebih, karena itulah dia mendorong kepala kuroko, melahap bibirnya dengan rakus sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa yang berada di sudut bibir.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau ingin aku memanjakanmu?" Dia berkata setelah memutuskan ciuman, lalu membersihkan sisa saliva pada sudut bibir pacarnya. Dia berpikir, rasa asin bercampur manis tidak terlalu buruk.

" _Fuck me hard_ , Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko meremas baju Akashi, "Kau pikir berapa lama kita sudah tidak melakukan sex?"

Entah mengapa wajah Akashi menghangat dan entah mengapa wajah Kuroko tak sedikitpun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. "Uh... aku tidak tahu kau bisa bersifat sedikit jalang seperti ini, sayang," Akashi mengakuinya, karir mereka menghambat dan mengurangi waktu bertemu mereka, walaupun mereka tinggal satu atap. Sungguh kesempatan yang langka.

"Berbaliklah Tetsuya, aku ingin melihat coklatku sudah meleleh atau belum."

"Dasar mesum," Kuroko berbalik dari posisinya, sepanjang betis dan jari kakinya tertempel pada lapisan beludru yang menggelitik, kedua sikut tangan tertekuk seperti posisi sujud, wajahnya cukup tersembunyi di balik bahunya, serta sebelah matanya mengawasi dengan curiga.

"Oh, lihat ini," kepalanya mendekat pada lubang anus yang berkedut-kedut gemas, kulit memerah di sekitar kerutannya, benar-benar menggoda siapapun yang melihat, sayang penis Akashi masih ngilu dan butuh beberapa waktu untuk kembali. "coklat vanila yang kumasukkan sepertinya sudah mencair. Mungkin kalau aku memeriksanya–uh-oh aku baru saja dapat ide bagus."

Akashi menghela tubuhnya, meninggalkan Kuroko setelah menyuruhnya untuk tidak bergerak dan kembali dengan membawa es krim simpanannya.

"Kau bercanda,"

Butuh dua detik, dengan es krim yang tergantung manis di antara jemari Akashi dan seringai jahilnya untuk menyadari _ide bagus_ pacarnya.

" Tidak. Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman," sebelum Kuroko bisa mengelak, Akashi sudah menekan punggungnya agar bokong sintalnya naik ke atas. Dia berdecak lalu menjilat belah bibir atas, "agar kau tidak mau memakan yang manis-manis lagi Tetsuya." dia merobek pembungkus putih dengan giginya, mengemutnya dalam empat hitungan agar pacarnya dan dia tidak akan tersiksa nantinya. Ada rasa rugi yang dirasakannya saat rasa manis vanilla menginvasi mulutnya, tapi dia berpikir rasa manis ini akan lebih baik jika berada di dalam tubuh pacarnya.

Akashi menahan tubuh Kuroko agar tetap menungging, lalu memposisikan es krim yang sudah mulai mencair pada anusnya. Tubuh Kuroko sedikit menyentak saat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya es, dia mengerang dan mengutuk sang pacar dari lubuk hati dan sudut matanya; berharap suatu hari dia akan memberi balasan setimpal–atau mungkin lebih buruk dan _sexy_.

Dua jarinya membuka sedikit lubangnya yang berkedut, es krim itu masuk dan Kuroko harus mencengkam pada kain sofa sekuat mungkin seakan hidupnya tergantung di sana, bibir bawahnya tergigit hanya untuk menahan rasa kebas yang tak tertahan. Akashi berdecak, sebisa mungkin dia memasukkan es krimnya tanpa harus banyak yang terbuang dan juga berusaha membuat pacarnya nyaman. Beberapa tetes es krim mengalir keluar saat es krim sudah masuk sepenuhya. Akashi mengehela nafas pendek, dia terkesan pada lubang di depannya; berantakan, memerah, lubang yang menyempit, dan es krim yang menetes keluar memberi kesan kalau rektumnya penuh dengan cairan semen.

"Lihat Tetsuya, lubangmu menjepit batang es krimnya dengan sempurna. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah penisku sendiri? Apa kau juga akan menjepitnya?"

"Ohh, Seijuurou-kun sa-hah-yang. Pe-penismu itu tidak haanya ak-kaan ku jepit, aku ku pijat dengan dinding rektumku, kubuat kau mabuk sam-hah-pai kau tidak mau melepaskannya dari anusku, mende-desah di se-hah-tiap helaan nafas, dan juga menjadi ke-kecanduan."

Seringai lebar terbentuk saat melihat rona merah pada pipi Kuroko. Dia tahu Kuroko tidak terbiasa berbicara kotor, tapi saat tubuhnya terjebak dalam nafsu Kuroko akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sial, jika saja penisnya tidak ngilu sudah pasti dia akan membuat Kuroko menderita, "Kita lihat saja Tetsuya,"

Akashi merangkak mendekat dan mengarahkan tangannya pada penis setengah terpuaskan milik Kuroko. Kepalanya beberapa inci dari tenguk Kuroko, menggodanya dengan helaan nafas panas pelan, samar-samar dia menyeringai saat Kuroko sedikit merinding dan bersungut pelan. Akashi menjelajahi kontur penis Kuroko dengan jemarinya, memberi tekanan pada tempat-tempat tertentu, menjepit serta merasakan urat samar dari bagian bawah sampai kepalanya. Belah bibir bagian bawah Kuroko harus dikorbankan hanya untuk menahan desahan, dia benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan Akashi, hanya saja dia mengutuk batang es krim yang menghalangi pipi bokongnya untuk bergesekan dengan penis pacarnya.

"Le-lepaskan batang es krim –hah.. ah...hnnn!–i-itu Seijuurou-kun... bi-biarkan batang es... krim itu keluar–oh... ahhss... ya ampun!"

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut saat kau berkata seperti, hmmm?" Erangan kesal menjadi balasannya, Akashi terkikik lalu menarik tangannya menjauh, dan menarik batang es krim perlahan dengan dua jari menahan sisinya agar tak membuatnya menetes keluar,"Selesai, sekarang apa kau ingin melanjutkannya, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, to-tolong."

Inilah yang Kuroko inginkan. Alunan desah pelan keluar tanpa ditahan lagi, tangan Akashi kembali bergerak memanjakan, dan bokong sintalnya akhirnya bisa merasakan gesekan penis Akashi. Di sisi lain, pemilik surai merah ini mulai mencium tenguk Kuroko sembari menikmati pinggul Kuroko yang bergerak naik turun untuk bergesek dengan kemaluannya. Tetesan es krim mulai turun membasahi penisnya, terasa sedikit lengket tapi Akashi menilai itu bisa digunakan sebagai pelumasnya.

"Oh, se-sejak kapan–akh... hnnn.. ahh–terakhir kita–hhhnn ah yash..!"

"Entahlah, Tetsuya. Tapi sepertinya cukup lama sampai aku ingin terus melakukannya sekarang." Lidah Akashi menjilat tenguknya, meresapi rasa asin dan aroma vanila yang menguar lalu memberikan tanda-tanda kecil di sana. Jari telunjuknya mengusap lubang penisnya, dan pinggul Akashi bergerak agar bisa menubruk sela-sela bokong Kuroko yang terus meneteskan es krim. Dia tahu Kuroko tidak tahan dan dia sebentar lagi akan tegang kembali.

"Sei-Seijuurou-kun ce-ah-cepatlah!"

"Sebentar lagi, siapkan dirimu Tetsuya. " godaannya masih berlanjut. Dengan satu tangan pindah dan berakhir mengelus putingnya yang keras dalam gerakkan memutar, giginya memberikan tambahan tanda pada pundak Kuroko, dan akhirnya rasa ngilu pada penisnya perlahan hilang. Akashi berhenti melecehkan leher Kuroko dan tangannya berhenti memainkan putingnya untuk mengocok penisnya yang kembali bangun. Rasanya basah saat kepala penisnya melakukan gerakkan memutar dan desahan halus keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kuroko. Nafasnya menjadi pendek, ketegangan yang tak dapat dihindarkan dan rasa penasarannya pada kondisi di dalam anus pacarnya. Dengan hati-hati,dia mendorong masuk penisnya melewati lingkaran otot sphinkter sampai dinding rektumnya.

Dia bisa merasakan cairan es krim dan betapa dinginnya di dalam dinding tersebut. Walaupun sudah setengah mencair, tetap saja dia harus menggigit bibir. Akashi juga bisa merasakan sedikit es krim menempel pada penisnya sendiri, dan tidak ada yang erotis tentang hal itu dalam pikirannya. Itu sangat dingin, kalau bukan erangan tertahan yang muncul dari mulut Kuroko, Akashi akan menarik dirinya keluar dan menunggu es krim itu mencair seutuhnya. Tapi, dengan cara yang pacarnya yang hampir gila karena terisi _penuh_ , Akashi mencoba bertahan walaupun tubuhnya menggigil.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya pinggul Kuroko mulai bergerak, memberikan Akashi persetujuan untuk bergerak juga. Dia mulai bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati, perlahan-lahan untuk kenyamanan Kuroko dan juga agar keduanya tidak berakhir perlu untuk pergi ke dokter. Pinggulnya terus bergerak selama beberapa menit agar es krim itu perlahan-lahan mulai mencair lebih cepat. Ketika mereka mulai bergerak dalam keadaan canggung, Akashi perlahan bisa merasakan kenikmatan. Es dalam Kuroko hampir hilang, hanya ada hawa dingin beku yang mengelilingi penisnya dan memberinya rasa mengigil yang sama seperti Kuroko. Saat Akashi menempatkan ciuman ringan di leher Kuroko dan wajahnya, dia sudah memberikan catatan khusus akan es krim sebagai permainan barunya.

"Cukup sempit juga,"

Kuroko melirik ke balik bahu, tubuh menegang saat Akashi berhenti memanjakan penis dan beralih memegang pinggulnya. Rasa sakit yang akrab kembali menyapa anusnya dan sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi kenikmatan.

"Sei-ah.. hnm-ah-Seijuurou..."

Akashi terkikik pelan, dia mendesah di belakang telinga Kuroko lalu menambahkan kecepatan dorongannya, berusaha sebisa mungkin mencari titik emasnya walaupun lubangnya sangat sesak dan juga basah dari cairan es krim yang sudah menetes keluar. Tubuhnya membungkuk, bibir _plum_ miliknya kembali memberikan tanda-tanda kecil seraya memeluk tubuh itu agar sedikit terangkat.

Dengan tubuh yang terangkat, Kuroko sedikit bergetar saat penisnya makin masuk serta makin mengocok lubangnya. Erangan kecil serta rengekkan keluar begitu saja, tanda sebagai meminta lebih dan mendapatkan balasan ciuman kecil di telinganya.

"Sei-hmmnm-Seijuuro–akkhh!"

Akashi menyeringai saat menemukan prostatnya. Tangannya masih ditempatkan pada pinggul Kuroko, dia mendesis saat sisa es krim di dalam lubangnya makin membuat sesak. Gerakkannya dipercepat dengan rasa senang saat melihat Kuroko memberikan erangan gemetar, berusaha mencengkeram dengan jemari kurus pada surai merahnya, dan suara manis dari desahan mengisi ruang dengan alunan memabukkan.

Dan begitulah kegiatan mereka sampai klimaks, dengan Kuroko yang terus tersentak di dalam pelukan dan Akashi yang terus menggagahinya dengan dorongan yang kuat serta lubangnya yang mulai penuh kembali. Tak lama, cairan sperma mereka muncrat keluar saat erangan tertahan dan jeritan singkat menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Panas, lembab, dan juga dipenuhi _kiss mark_. Akashi berhasil mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah melemas kembali dari tubuh Kuroko. Cairan putih mengalir keluar secara perlahan dari ruang tubuh Kuroko, dan Akashi tidak dapat membedakan yang mana coklat, es krim, atau spermanya sendiri.

"Seijuurou-kun sialan, aku bisa memaklumi kalau hanya coklat saja! Untung saja gerakkan sexmu cukup hebat." Kuroko menampar Akashi dalam maksud bercanda, lalu dengan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah dan sakit dia menarik tubuhnya agar berbaring bersama. Sementara Akashi dengan pandangan tidak terima dan seringai jail, membalas pelukkan Kuroko dan menggigit gemas pada pipi yang mengembung lalu memberi kecupan singkat.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?–jangan bohong padaku Tetsuya!"

Kuroko terkikik, tubuhnya yang masih basah makin dirapatkan dengan manja pada Akashi. Mencuri aroma yang menguar dari lehernya seraya mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang masih panas dan perih.

"Jadi, bagai mana kalau mandi?"

Erangan tidak setuju menjadi balasannya, dan Akashi hanya bisa tertawa.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: fiksi ini sangat banyak kurangnya jadi maafkan saya. Fiksi ini juga hanya sebagai pelampiasan galau bagi mereka yang tidak ke AFA (mari kita saling bergandengan tangan lalu berpelukan) dan juga sahabat mesum seperjuangan (iya, ini untukmu Ris).

Trims banget yang udah baca.

Opi.


End file.
